Crowley
Crowley (Whos Real name as a human was Fergus Rodric MacLeod) was the red-eyed king of the crossroads and later the king of Hell.He is a red-eyed crossroads demon and one of the main adversary's of Dean and Sam.He is portrayed by Mark A. Sheppard. Personality Crowley is suave, but he loves to use insults and banter. He uses gratuitious sexual innuendo in an effort to make people uncomfortable and therefore give himself an advantage. Crowley is an efficient business man and while he prides himself on integrity, he will use any loopholes given to him to turn the situation to his benefit proving the saying 'be careful what you wish for' to be more than true. This was more than evident in his dealings with Bobby; although he gave the Winchesters, Bobby, and Castiel the location of the horsemen Death, Crowley willingly gave Bobby the use of his legs back but kept ahold of his soul knowing that he would need it as leverage later. Crowley is also skilled in deceiving unsuspecting victims by appearing charismatic and alluring, as he was able to quickly entice Jody Mills during their encounter and almost every member of a family he planned to deal with described him as "charming". Crowley has also called himself an altruist and a developer. Crowley's main goal is self-preservation, and he is willing to sacrifice anything else for it. In fact, he tends to only lose his temper when his personal safety is threatened or when dealing with what he considers overwhelming stupidity. As Dean described it, Crowley always makes everyone lose but himself; a good example would be the finale of Season 7, in which he orchestrated the death and/or imprisonment of most of those he held a grudge against and also captured a prophet. He is not above making deals or alliances with his enemies when he feels it is beneficial for him. He is extremely opportunistic and his goal seems to be to expand the grasp of his power as he's gone from "punk-ass crossroads demon" to King of Hell and in Season 6 he was looking for Purgatory, as he called himself a developer, saying the monsters in Purgatory would help him. Crowley is cunning, devious, and highly skilled at manipulating others. Despite his arrogance, he does not dismiss possible threats like the Winchesters as other demons do, but seeks to eliminate said threats, however at times he does let his arrogance get the better of him, especially if he feels certain he will win. He was also the only demon to realize that Lucifer must hate demons as much as he hates humans (which demons originally were). He flees and hides once he realizes that a situation is too dangerous for him to risk, but resolves himself when he knows that escape isn't an option (such as derailing the Apocalypse once his betrayal was revealed toHell and accepting death in "Meet The New Boss"). He thought up new ideas for how Hell ought to be run and tried to implement new ideas when he became its king; when other demons resisted this, he called them "evil lying prats" and "stupid", expressing the desire to kill them all at times. He is also quite sentimental as he is rather dismayed when Sam kills his pet hellhound. Crowley was also intelligent enough to work out where Castiel had hidden the Angel Tablet, even when Naomi and her garrison couldn't. As the King of the Crossroads, he is also extremely skilled at drawing up contracts and creating hidden agendas to trick his enemies. He was also clever enough to make sure it was Sam, not Dean, who signed his deal in "Sacrifice". Beneath Crowley's affable facade, he is cruel, sadistic, and merciless. He appears to be quite vengeful: he wants utter annihilation of the leviathans when their leader insults him and implies that he would like to see all demons destroyed; he kept secret the ramifications of using a Bone Of Righteous Mortal Washed In the Three Bloods of Fallen so that Dean and Castiel would be imprisoned in Purgatory (the reason why is unknown, but likely to keep them out of the way while he had Kevin translate The Word of God); he killed Kevin's girlfriend in front of him after Kevin twice tricked him; he threatened Linda Tran when she slapped him, later apparently tormenting her so badly during her brief possession by him that she went catatonic. He also states to Samandriel that once he starts torturing it's hard for him to stop and has on multiple occasions shown that he is willing to slaughter humans in his way (even just to demonstrate his power). Crowley also has no problem killing children as he is willing to slaughter a nursery of infant shapeshifters to find Purgatory's location and later bakes baby uvula muffins simply to get on Dick Roman's good side. Crowley is shown to be a tough a task master and inspires fear in many demons. A captured crossroads demon preferred death from the Winchesters than the alternative of facing Crowley. Even when Abaddon told demons of his death some still feared him and refused to join until they witnessed proof of his demise. Crowley is also masochistic as he laughed at the idea of Sam and Dean torturing him and eagerly provokes Kevin in torturing him. In Sacrifice, as Sam cured Crowley of his demonic nature, he starts to reveal the reason he does what he does is because he just wants to be loved. It's possible, based on his reaction to his own confession, that this is true and his time being tortured in Hell twisted his desire to an megalomanic need for power and respect. He also displayed some regret for his actions, asking Sam where he could even begin to ask for forgiveness while discussing Sam's own confession to purify his blood. Crowley is an accomplished tinkerer and innovator. He innovated various methods or techniques on harming his opponents, such as the case when he was torturing the Alpha Shapeshifter. He also possessed knowledge of how to produce more ammunition for the Colt. He also had the ingenuity to melt angel blades into bullets as a form of deadly weapon against angels. Crowley is a very capable strategist, a skill he has used and demonstrated multiple times to achieve survival or dominance. He has outplayed or outwitted many of his opponents, even those more powerful than him. In Devil May Care, it has been said by a crossroad demon that a lot of them still fear Crowley, despite him missing in action. The said demon was extremely loyal to her king, and showed no hesitation to voice out her reluctance to support Abaddon, who was planning to usurp the crown from Crowley. Also, the demon curing ritual did not seem to have any permanent effect on him as he just had a brief recollection of his human side and was back to his old sarcastic and calculating self. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality' - Crowley has an infinite lifespan and has the potential to live forever. He is not subject to disease or old age. *'Super Strength -' Being a Crossroads Demon, Crowley is endowed with incredible superhuman strength. He can press at least two tons and is stronger than humans, monsters, and average black-eyed demons; literally once taking on a hive of them simultaneously. Crowley also beat a demon on the head with a crowbar, who head was in a bag that had a painting of a devils trap. He also effortlessly and brutally beat Meg, a lower-middle level demon. He also broke a steel door down with virtually no effort and then proceeded to lift Kevin Tran off the ground by the throat and would have strangled him to death if Metatron had not intervened. *'Invulnerability -' Crowley cannot be harmed or killed by conventional means. In "Caged Heat", he was hit over the head by Sam with a wrench and soon after Meg tortured Crowley by damaging his vessel's insides and making him cough up blood, but Crowley quickly recovered both times and he has not show any signs of lingering pain or damage from either attack since. *'Super senses '- Crowley was able to smell that Castiel had been in Dean's Impala and taste that the blood he and Raphael had been using was dog's blood. *'Super Stamina' - Crowley stated while torturing Samandriel that he can remain physically active infinitely. *'Possession' - Like all demons, Crowley requires a human host, living or deceased, to manifest himself on Earth. He has been known to possess three people: his usual vessel, Linda Tran and Sam Winchester. He can even possess a vessel even if it is an angel who is possessing that vessel *'Teleportation -' Even before becoming King of Hell, he could teleport himself and others over great distances with ease. He has proven to be quite proficient at this, as he was able to dodge Sam's knife attacks by teleporting rapidly. He can teleport between Earth and Hell with no difficulty at all. *'Apporting' - He once caused an angel blade to teleport into his hand. *'Advanced Telekinesis -' As a demon, Crowley can move objects with his mind. He is shown to be very efficient at this, and has telekinetically pinned, thrown, and trapped humans. He was able to destroy a street light by pointing at it. He also broke a girl's neck without touching her and lifted another to a considerable height before using biokinesis to bloodily obliterate her. *'Electrokinesis -' He switched off a television by snapping his fingers in "Weekend At Bobby's". *'Pyrokinesis -' Crowley can create and manipulate fire. He conjured a blazing fire in the fireplace in "The Devil You Know" by pointing at said fireplace, and conjured flames to burn a message into a table in "There Will Be Blood" before they extinguished themselves. *'Thermokinesis -' Crowley made a painful burn on Sam's hand with a touch in "All Dogs Go To Heaven". He also made Ruby's knife burn red-hot with a snap of his fingers in "We Need To Talk About Kevin" to make Dean drop it. *'Reality Warping -' As King of the Crossroads, he is able to warp reality in the form of a deal to a greater extent than other crossroad demons and can even undo contracts made by other crossroads demons. *'Resurrection (possibly) -' Crowley has the power to resurrect the dead if a deal is made, as he promised to bring Mary back for Samuel if Samuel helped him find Purgatory. Contrary to Azazel's claims in "All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 2", Crowley may also have the power to resurrect the dead without a deal due to being King of Hell, as he claimed in "Family Matters" that he was the one who brought Samuel and Sam back to life; although his supposed resurrection of Sam was proven untrue, it was implied in "The Man Who Would Be King" that he did indeed bring Samuel back. However, Crowley has never resurrected anyone on-screen, leaving the potential and the limitations of this power unknown. *'Invisibility -' He rendered himself unseen and unheard by Dean in the flashback of "The Man Who Would Be King" while he talked to Castiel in Dean's presence. *'Voice Mimicry' - He taunted the Winchesters by briefly imitating his usual vessel's voice while possessingLinda Tran. *'Spell Casting -' Being the son of a witch, Crowley has stated his mother had taught him a "few tricks". He proved himself adept at Enochian warding magic. He also placed a spell that prevented creatures from escaping their vessels, on an entire building in "Caged Heat". He also learned the spell to bind Death in "Meet The New Boss", which he passed onto Bobby and the Winchesters. He was also able to disguise his demons as Sam and Dean to fool Kevin Tran. In "Clip Show" he cast a spell to kill Sarah Blake with a hex bag hidden in Dean's cell phone and previously caused Tommy Collin's head to explode using a spell. He also used this in an attempt to kill Jodie Mills. *'Biokinesis' - He was able to cause a man to cough up blood and even caused a girl to explode by snapping his fingers. *'Healing '- Crowley healed a burn, which he had caused to appear on Sam's hand, in order to torture him, by snapping his fingers. *'Terrakinesis (possibly) '- Crowley may have the power to create tremors at a particular location. When he and his demons arrived at the church Kevin and the Winchesters were at in "We Need To Talk About Kevin", one of them caused the grounds to shake to announce their arrival. *'Memory Manipulation '- Crowley states that he "scrubbed" Kevin's short term memory, but noted that it was risky and didn't want to have to perform it again. *'Torturing' - Crowley was shown to be skilled in torturing an individual, as seen when he tortured various monsters for the location of Purgatory or when he forced the names of the future prophets from the angel Samandriel. He is also skilled enough to break into an angels factory settings. *'Immunity -' Crowley can walk on hallowed ground. Although he finds being shot with rocksalt painful, he is not affected too badly by it, indicating that he may be resistant to salt. Weaknesses *'Devil's Traps '- Crowley can be caught in a Devil's Trap and rendered powerless while inside. He can also be restrained by demonic handcuffs and chains. *'Holy Water' - Crowley can be burned with holy water and it causes him extreme pain. However, he does recover from it faster than the vast majority of demons. *'The Colt '- Like all demons, Crowley can be killed by the Colt. *'Angel Blade' - Crowley can be harmed and likely killed by an angel blade. Meg managed to hurt him by stabbing him in the shoulder with one, although he later described it as "merely a flesh wound." *'Demon Killing Knife' - Crowley is frequently wary of the knife and has avoided contact with it whenever possible, implying it can kill him. *'Angels' - Crowley is unable to overpower middle to high level angels as he has been overpowered by Gadreel and was intimidated by Castiel and Naomi. He can be effortlessly slaughtered by Archangels. However, he was willing to fight Castiel when he believed him to be severely weakened implying he might be able to overpower very low ranking angels. In general, Crowley uses his cunning and resources to defeat angels as he is powerless against most of them. *'Higher demons' - Cain, a Knight of Hell rendered him powerless. Category:Season 5-6-7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:King of Hell Category:Crossroads Demon Category:Lucifer's Creation Category:Scotish